gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III
The GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III (aka Gundam Exia Repair III, Exia R3, R3) is the repaired and upgraded version of the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics Exia Repair III (or R3) is the successor of R2 and the third version of Gundam Exia. With the 5th Generation Gundams taking top priority, Celestial Being soon found itself lacking a competent mobile suit (MS) force. With the Earth Sphere Federation developing mobile suits surpassing the 3.5 generation Gundams, Celestial Being decided to overhaul the Exia R2 and re-designating it as the GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III. As a result of the new political climate, Celestial Being made the decision to refrain from interventions unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then, concealment of the Gundams remains a top priority for them and they prefer to carry out the interventions using other machines (e.g. CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version). However, the Gundams are still deployed but only as a last resort.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 18 "Fight For Dialogue"; Translation by E08 http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=15983 During this time, Celestial Being had limited access to the Orbital Elevators and had difficulties moving the Gundams between Earth and space. As a result, different machines are assigned different places and the Exia Repair III was assigned to Earth. Celestial Being had lost 3 GN Drives during the final battle against the Innovators,Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 10 "Inspection" (GN Drives onboard 0 Gundam A.C.D. and Exia Repair II was confirmed to be destroyed here)Gundam 00 Final Mechanics sourcebook (Seraphim's GN Drive destruction confirmed here) forcing engineers to outfit Exia R3 with a GN Condenser as a power source. Exia R3 was also given new GN Thrusters to maximize particle efficiency and the newly designed, enlarged knee and shoulder armor, contain GN Condensers inside them. The suit has a new weapon in the form of the GN Long Rifle, which allows it to destroy enemy units from long range and without being seen by them. The rifle is affixed to the left arm and can be folded up for storage. Overall, it can be assumed that the Exia Repair III surpasses Exia Repair II in the sense of usability with its equipment upgrades; the lack of a GN Drive however is a weakness as it means it has an operational time limit. Armaments ;*GN Sword Kai :The primary close combat weapon of the Exia Repair III. It appears identical to the one used by Exia Repair II. This weapon incorporates the new more powerful green Condenser material edge technology that was also seen on the GN Sword III. ;*GN Beam Saber :Length adjustable beam sabersHG 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II mounted on the hips. Presumably the same type as the ones used by Exia Repair II. The beam saber hilts are stored on the side-skirts which can rotate a full 360 for quick access. ;*GN Long Rifle :A new weapon that is mounted on Exia's left arm. Unlike any of the weapons that Exia has used before, the GN Long Rifle is designed for engaging in long range combat and is equipped with a crystal sensor similar to the weapons used by the 3.5 generation Gundams. It can be folded in half when its not in use so that the long barrel will not interfere with melee combat, and because discarding the rifle was not an option as it possessed Celestial Being technology. The weapon was made so that Exia can attack targets from long distance without exposing itself, and fits well with Celestial Being's new policy on carrying out interventions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 18 "Fight For Dialogue"; translation by E08 ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller and weaker versions of GN Beam weaponry and are located on Exia R3's wrists. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets (missiles, GN Fangs, aircrafts, etc) and in a defensive capacity. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Sometime between final battle with the Innovators and the ELS Conflict, Celestial Being discovered the existence of a Federation research facility that is kidnapping people with Innovator factors and experimenting on them to research making Super Soldiers via awakening Innovator related activity. Due to the importance of the mission, the usage of Gundams was permitted. Setsuna volunteered for the mission and sortied in the Exia Repair III as it was his only Gundam that was deployed on Earth at the time. During the mission, Setsuna fired at the research facility using the GN Long Rifle. The beam he fired narrowly flew above the building and it causes the facility's defenses to launch. Setsuna's goal was not to hit the building however but instead to use the GN Long Rifle's beam to send a message to the facility's captive quantum brainwave users about his plans and what they should do to escape. This is possible due to the fact that the beam is made out of GN Particles, which can be used as a communications medium for quantum brainwaves. The prisoners who received Setsuna's message started a riot in the facility. During the next phase, Setsuna switched from long range to mêlée combat against the facility's mobile suit defenses (12 GN-XIII units) in order to buy the prisoners as much time as possible for their escape. Later on during the ELS Conflict, Setsuna was mentioned to have used Exia to land on Earth from space.Veda 2314 Twitter Page Presumably, this would likely refer to the Exia Repair III. Picture Gallery GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III Lineart.png|Lineart Gunpla RG Gundam Exia RepairIII.jpg|1/144 RG GN-001REII Gundam Exia RepairIII (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Exia-repair3-1.jpg Exia-repair3-2.jpg Exia-repair3-3.jpg Exia-repair3-4.jpg Exia-repair3-5.jpg Exia-repair3-6.jpg Notes & Trivia References Exia-Repair3-7.jpg Exia-Repair3-8.jpg External links *Gundam Exia Repair III on MAHQ Category:Gundam Exia